M&M
by Rasmuk24
Summary: htis a one shot story but i wil add if any one has any ideas.will mia and michael be together forever?


**Authors note- this is a one shot story thanks for reading! Review are greatly appreciated!**

The strange bird hand a note tied to its leg .It was outside of my window at the palace. It was a blue sparkly paperwith beautiful writing in silver link. I read the note -3600 fifth avenue come alone.- I figured it was a secret admirer it makes sense since I'm a princess.

Of course I told grandmere I was going to lunch with a old friend and I wont be back for a while ,.If I told her the truth she would forbid it.

When I got to the building it looked empty so I went inside to see if anybody was really there.

I could hear foot steps coming toward me. A tall handsome boy stepped into a beam of light I knew who it was in an instant. Michael Moscovits. I ran up to him and he took me into his arms . I haven't seen him in forever he had been touring the world with his band. I didn't realize how much I had loved and missed him until now. He leaned down and kissed me and I melted into his arms.

We walked over tot a table and a server brought us out spaghetti but we didn't eat that much. A lot of the time we talked about anything and everything. After a couple of hours we went on a walk through the park. "what are you doing here "well I have a concert in Europe and thought I'd stop by to give you this" he handed me two ticket to his concert on Friday. "Two, wont you be in the concert" "yeah I will, but I thought you might need to have someone with you so your not lonely." I sighed "Oh Michael I love you sooo much!"

**Michael's point of view**

Good now I got her to come to the concert now I just a need a ring. Maybe there an old engagement ring that has been passed down from her side of the family. Crap that means I'll have to talk to her grandmother. Do I have any way of contacting the woman? Maybe I could find it in a phone book!-god I'm an idiot. Well it will all fall into place

**Friday-the day of the concert Mia's point of view**

"Lil what am I going to wear." "god Mia you worry too know he doesn't care actually he'd like it more if you had no clothes on" Lilly laughed and I pegged her with a pilow. "I'm serious what if he calls me up onstage!" really Mia ,micheal is too much of an idiot do ever think of he isn't a romantic." "fine how's this?" I came out of my gigantic closet in dark jeans with a flared bottom ,a low cut white v-neck short sleeved shirt with a black tank top underneath and a pair of black converse. "WOW" she stared at me in disbelief "you look amazing." "you really think so? what should I do with my hair" "you should straighten it and wear those diamond earrings he got you for your 1 year anniversary." god she was a life saver, I would have never though of that.

Lilly and I got to the concert and were escorted to our vip seats o the end of the row. And the band got up on the stage I caught Michael's eye and he smiled at me and I grinned my goofy grin back. They started playing a couple of new songs. Then they played one that I could have recognized in a heart beat. It was the first song he had written for me for my birthday. After the song he set his guitar down and took a deed breath.

**Michael's point of view**

"Uhh can I have everybody's attention please? This last song is dedicated to some one very important to me, Mia Thermopolis will you come to the stage?-she looked at Lilly and climbed up the stairs to the stage. Once she got there a hugged her and then I got down on one knee. "Mia you have been there for me through every thing. You are the most important thing to me and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

**Mia's point of view**

"YES YES a thousand time yes Michael!" Michael leaned forward and kissed me passionately. After a few minutes we had to break apart to put the beautiful green ring on my finger. "Well I think we should let these two love birds celebrate .What do you think?" Felix had just answered my prayers. There was a thunder of clapping of approval from the audience. "Well I guess wecant protest that "he whispered and handed his guitar over to Felix. We walked across the stage and down the stairs hand in hand.


End file.
